Don't Look At Me
by waitingfox22
Summary: Something is up with Hinata and that doesn't sit well with Kageyama. So it's up to him to check it out, though things turn out a little unexpectedly. Random One-shot, kemonomimi, Kagehina.


Disclaimer: Haikyuu and its characters are not mine!

Warnings: Shonen-ai, OOC-ness, etc.

* * *

Something was wrong, very wrong. Hinata hadn't shown up for practice. For no reason would that ball of orange sunshine ever miss practice. Heck, one time he came even though he was running a fever. The ears atop Kageyama's head twitched. Even he was clueless as to why his boyfriend was missing. And to make matters worse, Hinata wasn't answering his phone either.

"As much as I hate to say it, it looks like we'll have to go on without him." Daichi let out a sigh.

"Can the King of the Court not tell us what happened to his Queen?" Tsukishima mocked and snorted, his tail swishing around in his own enjoyment.

"Shut it!" Kageyama hissed and his tail lashed back and forth. If anyone was stressed it was him. Already Hinata had problems because despite his age, see he never "came-of-age"; where one grows animal parts in accordance to bloodline or personality. Hinata always claimed he was a very late-bloomer and everyone on the volleyball team teased and bet on what he could end as, if it ever happened. Many of the team thought he'd be crow; thanks to his athletic jumping ability, but his parents were a rabbit and a monkey, so who knew what could happen. Personally, Kageyama didn't care. He liked the boy as he was, that's why they were dating after all. Nothing could get him to believe otherwise.

"Hey Kageyama, please check on Hinata after practice." Sugawara came over and patted Kageyama on the shoulder. The cat blinked before nodding.

"Of course I will. Now come on, we're wasting practice time." Kageyama tried to play cool; but it was hard without his partner on the court with him. His Queen…

The second practice was over Kageyama headed straight for Hinata's house. At the front door Kageyama could already smell something off. Ringing the doorbell Kageyama awaited an answer. There was nothing but an agonizing howl that made Kageyama's ears pull back.

"What the hell?" Kageyama hissed under his breath. His nerves began wearing thin when no one came to the door, even after he rang the doorbell again – receiving another horrid howl. Not taking it any longer Kageyama located the secret key under the mat and went inside. No one appeared to home, but that nasty smell only grew stronger.

'This can't be Hinata scent, can it?' Kageyama started to worry as he made his way upstairs.

"Tobio?" Hinata's voice came from upstairs, mostly likely his bedroom.

"Shouyou? What's going on?" Kageyama huffed once he got to the top of the stairs.

"Go away!" Hinata suddenly shouted.

"Why?" Kageyama hissed back.

"Just go away!" Hinata whined.

"No way idiot!" Kageyama stomped over to Hinata's room and messed with the doorknob, finding it to be locked.

"Please! I don't want you to see…" Hinata trailed off, obviously distressed.

"Let me in Shouyou." Kageyama tried to calm down as he whined at the door. There was the sound of feet pattering on the floorboards. They went pacing back and forth before coming to the door. There was then the satisfying sound of the door unlocking. Hinata peeked from the gap in the open door. Kageyama could only see the other's eye, but it was all red and puffy. His Queen had been crying…

"Please don't freak out." Hinata squeaked. Kageyama frowned, why would he freak out?

"You're acting weird Shouyou." Kageyama huffed as he pushed at the door, trying to get Hinata to let him into the room. Though at the same time he couldn't help but notice that the nasty smell was coming from Hinata's room. "Have you not bathed or something? It smells disgusting in here." When Hinata didn't reply Kageyama looked over to his boyfriend; who was wearing all kinds of layers of clothes, including a beanie over his hair. The raven quirked an eyebrow at the other.

"Everything hurts Tobio…" Hinata mumbled after wiping some fresh tears from his eyes.

"Hurts? What did you do?" Kageyama took a step closer to Hinata, but said boy took a step back.

"I'm sorry." Hinata just shook his head.

"…Shouyou, did…did you 'come-of-age'?" Kageyama questioned softly. If Hinata changed so recently then he was still adjusting to better hearing, sight, smell, new appendages, and/or muscle change. But then this smell…

"I did." Hinata gave a nod.

"That's a good thing Shouyou." Kageyama flicked his tail back and forth in interest. Hinata vigorously shook his head. Nevertheless, Kageyama walked over and grabbed Hinata's clothes. "Let me see. It's okay." Kageyama even let out a small purr to try and comfort his Queen. New tears bubbled in Hinata's eyes, but he didn't protest. So very slowly Kageyama helped Hinata out of his extra layers. Each jacket that was removed only increased the sour smell that had been bothering Kageyama since he entered the house.

'Why does Hinata smell so bad?!' Kageyama hissed to himself once he got to the final sweatshirt. At this point Kageyama could see the bulge of a decent sized tail in the back of Hinata's top. Though Hinata was also shaking.

"Calm down dumbass." Kageyama huffed when he began tugging upwards the final sweatshirt, releasing Hinata's tail. The appendage was fluffy and it appeared to have a natural upwards curl, making some of the fur fan down. "You're tail is cute Shouyou." Kageyama muttered as he tried to put together what kind of animal Hinata was. Sure some cats had wild fur patterns like this, but they didn't typically curl the way Hinata's was.

"Really?" Hinata stopped shaking finally. And now his tail stated to sway back and forth. Kageyama let out a small rumble and moved on to remove Hinata's beanie.

"Yes it's fine. Now let me see those ears." Kageyama moved so that he was looking Hinata in the eyes. By now Hinata had his lips parted, which revealed his teeth - some very large and sharp canines being the first thing Kageyama spots.

'How do they fit in his mouth? Has he bitten himself on accident?' Kageyama questions himself as he stares.

"Tobio? Is something wrong?" Hinata's voice made Kageyama jump and his tail fur bristled in shock. In reaction Hinata flinched and his tail dropped behind his legs.

"Sorry…those teeth must be bothering you a lot." Kageyama rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah!" Hinata perked up, "And they really hurt when they were growing in! I just want to chew on things because they still ache!" Kageyama flicked his tail.

'Chewing? Cats don't teeth like that?' Shaking his head Kageyama went back to his task of removing Hinata's hat. And once it was off, Kageyama was met with Hinata's typical spiky orange locks, but hidden within them were two flopped over ears. Suddenly things started to add up in Kageyama's head. His Queen…was a dog! The raven immediately grew tense and all his fur stood on end.

"Tobio?" Hinata whimpered.

"A…dog?" Kageyama's shoulders drew upwards.

"Tobio?" Hinata said a tad rougher, almost sounding like a bark. And that's when Kageyama did the stupidest thing, he ran away.

The next day Kageyama went to school, and as expected he didn't see Hinata at all. And he didn't expect to see the carrot-top at volleyball practice either, but that's when he was hit by a familiar smell. Walking into gym he saw that everyone was surrounding Hinata.

"A dog! Holy crap does Kageyama know about this?" Tanaka shouted.

"Yes he does!" Hinata angrily barked, "Now can we practice?" Everyone's emotions seemed to drop.

"So your Queen turned out to be a Bitch eh King? How does that feel?" Everyone turned to Tsukishima in shock. But before Kageyama could defend himself, Hinata walked over and grabbed the front of the blond's shirt.

"Shut up four-eyes! And I'm no ones anything anymore!" Hinata growled, although he looked ready to cry. Kageyama gulped, what was he to do? That's when the raven spotted Daichi signing for him to come over to a secluded area and talk. It seemed that Suga had the same idea and pulled Hinata to a different secluded area.

"Kageyama what did you do?" Daichi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"…I let my instincts kick in, I ran away." Kageyama admitted and glanced over to Hinata. He didn't want to break up…

"Well, from what i heard, his parents did the same thing. It's just hard on him to understand that cats need time to adjust to dogs." Daichi shook his head.

"His parents?" Kageyama gasped. 'Was this why he was home alone?'

"Yes. Now hopefully Hinata is being calmed by Suga and we can practice without anymore issues." Daichi patted Kageyama's shoulder before leaving. Kageyama gave a small sigh, but put his tail up high and got ready to be the setter, like always. And Hinata seemed to be feeling better, but he wasn't his usual self quite yet. In fact, through the first span of practice, when Kageyama tossed to the carrot-top, Hinata would miss by either not paying attention, or not being able to jump high enough. When break came along Kageyama couldn't help but go and grab Hinata by the front of his shirt.

"We need to talk." He hissed and dragged Hinata away from the others. Hinata only whimpered and dropped his tail between his legs when Kageyama let him go.

"What do you want?" Hinata muttered and looked at the floor.

"Shouyou…" Kageyama whined softly, which caught Hinata's attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run away yesterday. I'm a horrible for doing that." Kageyama's tail drooped and his ears pulled back.

"But you kept saying how much I stink! I'm a dog Tobio! Like Tsukishima said…" Kageyama let out a hiss that made Hinata jump.

"Don't you dare repeat what he said. And I'm sorry. You don't stink that bad…and I know how to make you smell better." Kageyama murmured.

"Hmm?" Hinata cocked his head to the side. Kageyama took Hinata's hands and pulled the younger closer. He then brought his face right up to Hinata's. And before Hinata could question, Kageyama began to rub his cheek against Hinata's. Hinata was speechless and Kageyama rubbed and nuzzled his face and neck. Once he was done Kageyama stepped back and looked at Hinata with an embarrassed blush across his cheeks.

"Did you just scent mark me?" Hinata squeaked.

"Yes. Now you smell like me." Kageyama puffed his chest out a little in pride. Hinata just stood and sniffed the air.

"You always did that…it smells funny." Hinata smiled just a little.

"Listen, you're still my Queen. You being a dog changes nothing from how I felt about you when you were a normal, okay? In fact, now that you're changed, there's some stuff we can do that you couldn't do before." Kageyama hummed and swished his tail back and forth.

"Like what?" Hinata asked with wide eyes.

"Well you're stronger now and we can do a lot of things now that you can smell scents. I'll show you later. Now let's get back to practice." Kageyama made sure to give Hinata a quick lick on the cheek. Hinata just let out a giggle and wagged his tail.

"You better toss to me!" Hinata yipped.

"Of course, dumbass." Kageyama replied with a small grin.


End file.
